


Brand New Information

by codeword



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, meta pa more
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeword/pseuds/codeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed Rusca is a closet shipper and everything is okay and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Information

> “Napakahirap para sa akin na ika’y iwan at limutin ang mga alaala ng ating pinagsamahan. Ngunit hindi ko rin magawang alisin sa aking gunita ang aking mga nalalaman patungkol sa iyong mga nagawa. Hindi ko kaya at lalong hindi ko nais na ipawalang-bahala na lamang ang iyong kataksilan sa ating kapwa Pilipino at sa ating inang bayan. Hindi ako pumasok sa ganitong mundo upang sa huli ay magbulag-bulagan lamang…”

“Uy! Rusca, ano yan?  
  
_Shet! Tanginang yan!_  
  
Agad-agad tinakpan at tinago ni Rusca ang sinusulat para hindi makita ni Goyong na bigla-bigla nalang sumulpot sa likod niya sa canteen.  
  
“Ah… wala! Wala, ano lang… ano – assignment ko.”  
  
“Suuus assignment? Eh ba’t namumula ka na jan? Patingin naaaaa…”  
  
Pilit na inaagaw ni Goyong ang papel sa kamay ni Rusca na nalukot na sa higpit ng pagkaka-hawak dito. Si Rusca naman ay todo iwas hanggang sa tuluyan na niyang nilukot sa isang bola ang papel at nilagay sa bag, sabay tumayo na dala na ang bag.  
  
“Uhm, ano, Goyong, nakalimutan ko magkikita nga pala kami ni kuya Paco ngayon. S-Samahan ko daw siya sa… uh… sa library. Baka hinihintay na ‘ko nun, sige una na ‘ko bebs.” Nagmamadaling sinabi ni Rusca habang sinusubukan maglakad palayo.  
  
_Anong nangyayari sa lalaking ‘to?_ “Ano tingin mo sakin, tanga? Kanina pa kaya umuwi si kuya Paco.” Natatawa si Goyong sa kabang pinapakita ni Rusca, pero curious din siya kung ano man ang tinatago ng kanyang bebelabs.  
  
_P. Dios! Bakit ang malas ko sa araw na ‘to? Sabi ko na nga ba dapat ‘di ko dito sa school ginagawa ‘to eh._  
  
Pinagpapawisan na si Rusca sa kakaisip kung paano niya lulusutan si Goyong. Pinagdadasal niya na lamunin na siya ng lupa. O kaya si Goyong ang lamunin, mas OK yun.  
  
“Uy, Rusca! Hello? Ano ba kasi yun? Di naman kita pagtatawanan eh. Love letter ba? Para sakin? Bebs naman kinikilig ako. Ayiiiii.”  
  
“Naku tumigil ka nga. Diba may project ka pa sa Gen Psych?”  
  
“Wag mo na ibahin ang topic, bebs. Ano ba kasi yun? Ang seryoso mo kanina eh, sarap mong batukan.” Mapang-asar ang ngiti ni Goyong at gusto na yata ni Rusca himatayin sa hiya. Bumubuo na siya sa isip ng iba-ibang paraan para ipa-salvage ang jowa nang hindi siya nahuhuli. Saan kaya niya pwede itago ang katawan?  
  
_Lord, kung magpapadala ka ngayon na mismo ng mga miyembro ng sindikato para kidnapin ako… sasama agad ako sa kanila. Magpapasalamat pa ‘ko. Sagot ko pa merienda nila. Pati yung lubid na ipapantali nila sakin._  
  
“Ruscaaaaaaa. Huy, pansinin mo ‘ko!” Sinundot-sundot ni Goyong ang tagiliran ni Rusca hanggang sa wakas ay nagsalita ito.  
  
”Utang na loob Goyong. Let it go na. Wala yun, kalokohan lang.”  
  
“Sus naman, kung kalokohan yun edi kanina mo pa pinakita sakin, diba? Ano nga kasi yun, kala ko ba no secrets tayo? Akin na nga!” Biglang hinablot ni Goyong ang bag ni Rusca, sabay humirit ng isang mabilis na kiss sa pisngi nito at kumaripas ng takbo. Agad namang humabol si Rusca habang nagdadasal sa lahat ng santong kilala niya na sana ay madapa ang gago niyang kasintahan. 

—

Tumakbo si Goyong papunta sa likod HRM building. Tumigil lang siya sa pagtakbo nang marinig na hinihingal na ang boyfie. Mahirap na, baka atakihin ng hika.  
  
“O, kalma lang bebs. ‘Kaw naman, habol-habol pa sakin eh iyong iyo na nga ako.” Pang-asar ni Goyong with matching kindat.  
  
“Tang – ‘na – mo jusko Goyong bakit nga ba ulit kita pinatulan?” Hinihingal na sagot ni Rusca na nakahabol na sa wakas.  
  
Hinila ni Goyong si Rusca paupo sa damuhan at ibinalik ang bag nang hindi ito binubuksan.  
  
“Kaw naman bebs oh. Shempre hindi ko babasahin yun ng walang paalam sayo.” Sabay akbay sa kasama na medyo pawis pero mabango parin naman. Amoy panaderya.  
  
_Hay. Haaaaay. Hay naku naman talaga, Sige na nga._  
  
Napa buntong-hininga si Rusca sa desisyon niya na ipaliwanag sa kanyang labidabs kung ano ang kanyang sinusulat.  
  
“Bebs. Alam mo naman na medyo history nerd ako diba?” Umpisa ni Rusca.  
  
“Medyo? Yung Best in Social Studies nung high school tapos medyo lang? Diba nga history trivia ang pinang-seduce mo sakin noon?” Natatawang sagot ni Goyong. With matching malanding eyebrow movements.  
  
  
“Actually, naging kami. Ako ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit siya nalumpo. If you know what I mean.” Pabirong hirit ni Goyong (na medyo na-offend sa assumption ng labs niya na hindi niya kilala si Mabini).  
  
_Jusko universe bakit ako nainlab sa gagong ‘to?_ “Kasi, alam mo, si Mabini at Aguinaldo medyo ano sila… medyo iba ang pakikitungko sa isa’t isa. Gets mo?”  
  
“Ha?”  
  
_Hay._ “Bebs. Alam mo yung fanfiction diba?” Umpisa ulit ni Rusca na nakasandal na sa dibdib ni Goyong.  
  
“O, anong meron dun?”  
  
_Diretsuhin na._ “Mabinaldo, bebs. Ma-bi-nal-do. Ikaw na bahala mag connect-the-dots.”  
  
Sumimpleng himas si breezyboi Goyong sa legs ni Rusca habang pinagiisipan ang sinabi nito.  
  
“Nyeta wag kang mahalay nasa campus tayo.”  
  
“Gustong gusto mo naman. So ano na nga yung Mabi…” Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Goyong sa realization na narating niya. “Silang dalawa bebs? As in?”  
  
_Dear lupa, may chance ka parin para lamunin ako._  
  
“Mismo. Matalino ka rin pala.”  
  
“Nagsusulat ka ng…?”  
  
“At hindi lang ako.”  
  
Natawa ng malakas si Goyong at nagpasimple nanaman ng halik sa leeg ng namumula nang si Rusca. Para-paraan lang talaga ‘yan.  
  
“Tanigna bebs! Iba ka talaga!”  
  
Nagulat si Rusca sa reaction ng landi-mate niya.  
  
“Hindi ka nawi-weirdohan sakin?”  
  
“Matagal na ‘kong nawi-weirdohan sayo ulul. Part yun ng charm mo para sakin, parang yung pagiging matakaw mo.” Yakap. “Pero tangina benta sakin yun ah! So yun yung sinusulat mo kanina? Pabasa nga!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So... lutang lang ako siguro nung sinulat ko to.


End file.
